The present invention relates generally to the field of a device for improving the aerodynamic performance of a tractor-trailer thereby increasing fuel efficiency and more particularly to an underbody device for reducing wind or air resistance drag of the undercarriage of a trailer of a truck to enhance fuel economy.
The problem of increased fuel consumption of a truck pulling a tractor-trailer resulting from air resistance or drag at increased speed is well known. The problem has been addressed in a number of ways or approaches by the prior art in reference to the combination of the truck and the trailer positioning, and the rear of the trailer. None of the offered solutions has addressed the wind resistance from the undercarriage of the trailer including the coefficient of drag of the landing gear assembly and the ICC bumper permanently affixed to the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,943 to Best is entitled “Motor Vehicle” and discloses a conventional motor vehicle with improvements tending to reduce wind resistance to movement of vehicle bodies. The disclosed apparatus includes a flat, uninterrupted lower body surface with steerable road wheels partially housed within the body. The wheel pockets incorporating closure members or fairings that are coplanar with the underbody panel.